


Only A Dream

by Ecrivaisseur



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecrivaisseur/pseuds/Ecrivaisseur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU One-shot. Regina has a terrible nightmare of her mother dying, but discovers it was only a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only A Dream

Only A Dream

_“This… would’ve been enough,” lips trembling, she paused, her mouth having to force the words out of her as life escaped from her body, “You… you would’ve been en-enough…”_

_Her head fell back against your arms as she closed her eyes. You could feel the life drain right out of her, as the warmth of her body left her, leaving a cold, lifeless weight in your arms._

_Mother was gone._

* * *

 

Regina’s eyes shot open suddenly, awakening her from her terrible nightmare, as she was transported back to the reality of her bedroom. She breathed heavily as she gasped for air. Her eyes were blood-shot and sweat drooled from her forehead, pooling just above her eyebrows. Her body felt. . . on fire, and she threw the covers off of her. Sighing, she sat up and ran her fingers threw her black hair, her body shaking from the vision that had just played out before her.

Uncertain if what had just flashed through her mind was a memory or a nightmare, she slid out of her bed and reluctantly walked out of her bedroom. The floorboards of the large house creaked softly as she crept down the hallway, pausing only for a second as she stepped past Henry’s bedroom and peeked inside. The little boy lay fast asleep in his bed, his body twisted against the covers like a snake due to the vivid dreams he usually had. Regina smile warmly at the sight, and proceeded on to the guest room across from the stairs.

Her body started to quiver, as her heart pounded in her chest. Surely her dream was just that but. . . it had felt so real to her, so  _clear._ It had played out to her like she had actually been there. 

She had to make sure. She knew she wouldn't sleep if she didn't. . .

Gently twisting the cold doorknob, she barely cracked open the door and looked into the large room.

Regina breathed a heavy sigh of relief as there, curled around a soft pillow under the warm sheets of the room's large, mahogany bed, laid her mother, alive, heavily and deeply asleep, her face clearly visible in the moonlight, despite being nestled under all of her auburn locks of hair.

"It was only a dream," she told herself as she turned around and headed back to bed. But, just as she was closing the door to the room, she heard a faint, sleepy voice calling her name. 

"Regina. . . what is it?" 

She looked back inside to find her mother's dark eyes open and looking directly at her. The woman sat up slightly against the headboard. "I. . . I had a nightmare." 

"Of course you did, my love. You used to get those often as a little girl."

"Mother, c-can I sleep with you, tonight?" 

Cora pushed back her covers and slid her body to the other side of the bed, making room for her daughter. "Of course, dear." 

Just like the young child she'd been all those years ago, Regina slinked over to the bed and slipped under the covers. Cora wrapped her arms around her daughter, and took her into an embrace. "I love you, mother," Regina whispered to the elder lady. 

"I love you, too, Regina." 


End file.
